


Island Living

by candycorndreams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bloating, Other, Over Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycorndreams/pseuds/candycorndreams
Summary: There's a reason you don't have too much fun alone... or do! Demyx finds that out in the best way possible.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Island Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a dear friend of mine.

“Ugh… I shouldn’t have had that much fun last night…”

Demyx groaned as he placed a hand on his head, rubbing it as he pushed himself off the sandy beach. Looking down upon it… where had he been last night?

Oh yeah, that’s right. He had been on a boat. Partying. Having a damn good time. That made him laugh. He had way too much to drink and falling overboard was not out of the question. Shoot, he had done it before, but Zexion had usually made sure he got back on the boat in one way or another. 

Now… well, since he was all alone… guess he had wound up somewhere he wasn’t sure of.

Sitting up on the beach, at least his bathing suit wasn’t ripped up too bad, and his shirt wasn’t too awful either, he looked around… wait, where the hell was he?

This beach has some weird sort of melty sand on it. His shirt is covered in something brown… ugh, gross! The trees are kind of see through, and the bushes have berries that look exactly like candy. If Zexion… well, Ienzo was here, he’d say this was a trap. Those had to be poisonous as hell, right?!

Slowly standing up, he straightened out his shirt, “Damn… well… let’s see what this is…”

He scooped a bit of the substance on his shirt and brought it first to his nose… mmm, chocolate? Why was there chocolate on his shirt? It felt exactly like melty chocolate did too… bringing it up to his mouth, he took a good lick of it…

That was chocolate! What the hell? Why was there chocolate on his shirt… and the beach?!

He looked around a bit better. And against his far better judgment, he went over to the bushes, and grabbed one of the berries. It squished like the candy… and after popping it in his mouth, it tasted like it too. Wait… what was going on?

The leaves of the bush was a dark chocolate with a hint of mint in it… and it tasted really good too. Finally, looking up at the trees that he’s nearby, touching one, it felt all sorts of gummy. So, he had to reach up to take a bite and sure enough! A lime gummy leaf. A bite of the tree definitely gave off a coconut taste (and that smell was amazing). And the fruit? Obvious, that yellow spiky fruit was a pineapple!

So… did this mean the whole island was desserts?

He had to find out more.

Walking through the bushes, where he kept picking berries to munch on, he saw a big beautiful waterfall, pouring out more chocolate. All three kinds. White, milk, and dark. He had to stop in and get a big scoop of the stuff to drink it all down. Trying each of the kinds of chocolates made himself sort of full.

But no regrets! If he has to leave this island any time soon, he’s going to hate himself for not trying more things. He patted his rather small stomach, which was starting to form a bulge on it, before walking further in… though, he’d have to come back to this later.

The big prize, which he hit at about noon, was a hole in the mountain. He’s not sure if the mountain is anything, it’s a bit too hard for him to get through, but inside… oh man!

It was a massive gummy worm! It came up to his knees, and was definitely just as long. That was his jackpot.

He quickly moved over to it, grabbing it by the… ‘head’? And began to chew on that. It tasted just as amazing as everything else. Chomping through it and swallowing it as quickly as possible, it tasted so good! Making quick work of as much of it as he could.

First the head, and the first quarter of it disappeared, and his stomach began to press slightly against his shirt. Rubbing it while he chewed, he didn’t want to stop eating it here. Every chomp made him feel fuller, but also way happier. He was starving when he woke up on that beach.

The second quarter went down, and his stomach bulged out further. As Zexion would know, he could eat almost everything he wanted, his metabolism was insane! Stuffing his gullet with more food was exactly what he needed here. Even though he felt like he could be sick if he went on… he still went on anyways. The next chomp happened. And the stomach rubbing continued.

He was well close to being done when he let out a light burp, which settled his stomach a bit. His shirt barely fit over his stomach now, and he kept rubbing it, shirt and skin underneath his hand. Groaning and continuing to eat way beyond his comfort.

When he shoved in the last bit of the giant gummy worm, he finally could relax. His belly filled out part of his lap as he rested his head against the wall. Breathing was heavy, before finally letting out a rather loud burp. Shaking the hole he was in, which shook loose some of the rock candy on the roof.

Which he threw into his mouth, leading to another burp.

Well, if he wakes up tomorrow and isn’t here… he had a damn good time. But now he’s full, and definitely needs to rest.


End file.
